


Unexpected

by tooberjoober



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Sonny and Pete have been dating for a while and Sonny's expected a certain sort of gift for his birthday. What he gets is not what he expected, but something that he cherishes.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Another Grafitti Pete and Sonny fic! Back at it again with these sweet boys. Anyways hope u like it, if you do you know what to do. Also if anyone's got requests/prompts for fics I'm thinking about starting a tumblr for those? (For now if you got any just hmu on my main tumblr blog musingmage)

Sonny was excited. He and Pete had been dating for a couple of months now, but Pete was about two or three years older than him, which was a major cause of concern for Usnavi. That didn't really matter, Pete was always a perfect gentleman around Sonny, even if Sonny didn't really want him to be. But tonight was the night that things would change. Tonight he was eighteen and Pete said that he had a "special surprise" for Sonny's birthday. Sonny knew what the surprise was going to be, and he was ready. God he was so ready. Pete was always saying no because Sonny was 'too young.' Like Pete hadn't been doing worse things at his age. Sonny never really understand what the big deal was, Pete was only a couple years older. Regardless, Pete said to wait, so they waited. 

But tonight, something would finally happen. Sonny was so excited he thought he'd almost explode. He walked on air through the streets as he started his way to Pete's apartment. Pete had even said that he'd gotten his roommate to go out for the night so they'd be all alone. Sonny cleared his throat, knocking on the door and clutching his hands together. He needed to calm down some, he didn't want to seem desperate. 

The door opened and Pete stood there, smiling awkwardly in an ill fitting tux. Sonny's heart began to melt at the sight and he grinned. His Pete was so beautiful. 

"Uh, hey sunshine." Pete looked down. "So uh, happy birthday." Pete quickly pecked Sonny's cheek. "I got a couple of surprises, so uh, close your eyes." He took one of Sonny's hands and started leading him into the apartment. 

"I think I hear one." Sonny laughed. "You're playing some oldies tonight." He said in reference to the ballad playing over a beaten up radio. The song must've been from some time during the forties. It was charming enough, just not usually Pete's preferred music style. 

Pete led Sonny to sit on the couch, looking at him smiling. He leaned in and kissed Sonny softly. "Happy birthday, Sonny." He said into the kiss. "You can open your eyes now." 

Sonny was already full to bursting with joy. He didn't know how much more he could take. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. The room was dark, being lit by several candles around them. On the coffee table in from of them was a small cake, two plates of spaghetti, and a bottle of champagne. Sonny picked up the bottle with wide eyes, looking at Pete.

Pete wiped his hands on his pants, shrugging. "It's uh, nonalcoholic. I was able to get a discount." 

Sonny put down the bottle and grabbed Pete's face, kissing him. "I can't believe you did all this for me." Sonny said, resting his forehead against Pete's and smiling like an idiot. "I just…I didn't expect you to go to nearly this much trouble." 

"Sunshine, you know how much I love you." Pete smiled back, putting a hand over the one on his cheek. "You know if I could, I'd do this sort of thing for you every day." 

"I love you too." Sonny smiled, kissing Pete again. 

Pete kissed back for a moment before he pulled away. "C'mon Sonny, we gotta eat before the spaghetti gets cold and the champagne gets warm." 

"Alright, alright," Sonny sighed. "One last kiss?" Pete happily obliged, before turning his attention to the bottle of champagne, popping it open and pouring them both a glass.

Pete raised his glass. "Can I make a toast?" He cleared his throat. "To my beautiful boyfriend, you are my sunshine. I love you and I am very happy to be able to spend your birthday with you." 

Sonny smiled, looking down. "Pete, you better calm down with the sappy shit or I might want to skip dinner. And I'd hate to have it go to waste."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't get many excuses to be sappy, let me have this." 

"Whatever ya big baby, I'm gonna start eating." Sonny smiled, picking up the plate and leaning back against the sofa.

Pete rolled his eyes and followed suit. The pair ate in a mixture of comfortable silence and casual conversation. They talked about anything and everything. Soon the food was gone and Sonny had his head in Pete's lap, looking up at him with loving eyes. "I like the suit." He said, hands flitting over the collar and moving to caress Pete's cheek. "Where'd you get it?" 

"I borrowed it from a friend that owed me a favor." Pete smiled, running a hand through Sonny's hair. "It's nice to see how much thought you put into your outfit." He teased, referencing Sonny's casual outfit. He wore what he usually did, a old tank top, a pair of shorts, his hat, and flip flops. 

"Hey! I didn't know you were gonna do this whole thing!" Sonny exclaimed. "I wasn't even expecting to wear clothes for this long." Sonny joked. 

Pete chuckled for a moment before he paused, face reddening. "Wait, what? What were you expecting?" 

"You know, a little birthday sex." Sonny shrugged. 

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Pete asked, shifting uncomfortably beneath Sonny's head. 

Sonny sat up, sensing that Pete was upset about something. "Well I mean…you always said I was too young. I just figured it'd be a good time to end the wait. But listening to your response I'm guessing that wasn't the plan?" Sonny said, lowering his eyes. His face was red with embarrassment and he looked sheepish. 

"Sunshine…" Pete sighed, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "Look you know that I love you, fuck I love you so much, it's just…you know we're still so young. I want this thing to work. I want to know it'll work without the sexual feelings." 

"Ugh…" Sonny groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why do you gotta be so mature?" He huffed, falling back onto Pete's lap. 

"I gotta be." Pete responded, running his fingers through Sonny's hair. "You know Usnavi already doesn't like me. How do you think he'll feel if he knows I'm fuckin his little cousin after only a couple of months of dating?" 

"Our apartment walls are paper thin! He can't pretend he's innocent." Sonny whined. 

"Sonny, it's different and you know it." Pete sighed. "Soon, okay? Just not yet." He kissed Sonny's forehead. 

"Ugh, fine." Sonny pouted. "You're lucky you're so cute." He pulled himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Pete's neck. 

"Oh come on, you don't just love me for my looks." Pete chuckled. 

"Of course not." Sonny smiled. "I love every goddamn thing about you." He kissed Pete lightly, just a quick peck. "You're so smart and cool and artistic. You're so talented and hardworking. You're so good to me." He kissed him between every sentence. "You're so out of my league." 

"Oh bull shit." Pete rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist. "You are my everything, sunshine. You're everything I'm not and you make me a better person. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Sonny smiled, kissing Pete again.


End file.
